


Unbearable

by bowybowi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Spock x Kirk, T'hy'la
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowybowi/pseuds/bowybowi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kirk went out from hospital (After STID) back to his apartment, Bones said he should hold stay at home.<br/>Spock come to take care Jim everyday. But today is different.</p><p>เป็นเหตุการณ์หลังจากที่เคิร์กออกจากโรงพยาบาล (หลังภาค STID) โบนส์สั่งให้เขาอยู่บ้านเฉยๆ ไม่ให้ใช้กำลังมาก สป็อคคอยมาดูแลจิมตลอด แต่วันนี้จิมลุกมาทำกับข้าว สป็อคจะทำอย่างไร</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbearable

**Author's Note:**

> เริ่มจากจุดน้อยๆ กลายเป็นฉากเรท ฮ่าๆๆๆ  
> อยากเขียนคู่นี้มานานแล้วค่ะ แต่พอเริ่มก็ดันเรทเลย

[Short fic Spock x Kirk] Unbearable

Pairing : Spock x Kirk from Star Trek Into Darkness

Rate : NC – 18

เด็กดีไม่ควรอ่านนะจ้ะ  
ถ้าใครไม่อ่านNCปิดได้เลยค่ะ  
ขออภัยในความไม่สะดวก

\---------------------------------------------

 

จิมออกจากโรงพยาบาลได้สามวันแล้ว แต่หมอแม็คคอยยังไม่ยอมให้เขาทำอะไรนอกจากนั่งๆนอนๆ

ผมพยายามเจียดเวลาทำงานฟื้นฟู Starfleet มาอยู่กับเขาบ่อยๆ ผมอยากพาเขาออกไปเที่ยว ไปทำหลายๆอย่างด้วยกัน แต่อย่างที่บอก หมอแม็คคอยยังไม่อนุญาต ผมอยากจะฝ่าฝืน แต่ก็รู้ว่าไม่ควร

ผมเดินเข้าห้องของจิม ก่อนจะพบว่าเขายืนอยู่ในครัวซะแล้ว ผมทิ้งกระเป๋าและสาวเท้ายาวๆเข้าไปในครัว  
“จิม!”  
"หวัดดี สป็อค วันนี้กลับมาเร็วจัง" เขาหันมาส่งยิ้มให้ผม ก่อนจะหุบยิ้มลงอย่างรวดเร็วเมื่อเห็นสีหน้าผม  
"หมอแม็คคอยบอกให้คุณนั่งเฉยๆ" ผมดุเขาเสียงเข้ม  
"ฉันนั่งๆนอนๆมานานเป็นเดือนแล้วนะ จะเป็นง่อยตายอยู่แล้ว ทำกับข้าวแค่นี้ไม่ตายหรอกน่า" เขาขึ้นเสียงเถียงผม ก่อนจะหันหลังกลับไปทำอาหารต่อ  
"จิม..."  
"อะไร..."  
ผมพยายามสื่อเต็มที่ว่าผมเป็นห่วง จิมหันหน้ามามองผมก่อนจะยกมือยอมแพ้ เดินไปนั่งที่โต๊ะอาหาร  
"ก็ได้ๆ งั้นนายทำอาหารให้ฉันกินด้วย ฉันหิวมาก"

ผมเดินไปหน้าเตา เขากำลังย่างสเต๊กบนกระทะย่าง ผมจึงจัดการย่างต่อให้เขา  
"ฉัยอยากออกไปข้างนอกอะ สป็อค"  
มาแล้ว ลูกไม้อ้อนวอนขอความเห็นใจ ถ้าผมหันไปมองตอนนี้ต้องเห็นสายตาออดอ้อนเหมือนลูกหมาแน่ๆ ผมพยายามไม่สนใจ ก้มหน้าก้มตาทำอาหารต่อไป

เสียงเก้าอี้ถูกลากดังครืด เสียงฝีเท้าดังเข้ามาใกล้ผมเรื่อยๆ สองมือวางแปะบนหัวไหล่ผม ก่อนจะออกแรงนวด  
"เหอะน่า สป็อค ฉันไม่เป็นไรแล้วจริงๆ"  
เขาชะโงกตัวมาด้านหน้าผม ก่อนจะส่งสายตาเว้าวอน ผมพยายามอดทนต่อแรงกดดันนั้น แล้วพูดให้เขาฟัง  
"ผมเป็นห่วงสุขภาพคุณนะ จิม สิ่งไหนที่หมอห้ามคุณก็ควรจะฟัง ถ้าคุณเกิดเป็นอะไรขึ้นมาอีก ผมคงทนไม่ได้"  
จิมมองมาที่ผม อ้าปากค้าง ก่อนจะหุบปากแล้วเดินกลับไปที่โต๊ะ  
"เล่นแบบนี้ไม่แฟร์นี่นา" เขาพึมพำ

ผมนำสเต๊กไปเสิร์ฟให้เขา และนั่งดูเขากิน

ตอนแรกเขากินในความเร็วปกติ แล้วก็เหมือนความเร็วในการกินจะลดลง อีกทั้งใบหน้ายังเริ่มแดงมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ผมตกใจรีบถามอาการของเขา  
"จิม เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า คุณรู้สึกไม่สบายตรงไหนหรือเปล่า"  
"ฉันสบายดี นายเลิกจ้องฉันได้แล้ว ฉันไม่หนีไปไหนหรอก โอเคมั้ย นั่งจ้องแบบนี้ฉันกินไม่สะดวกนะ!"  
เขาโวยวาย มองมาที่ผมอย่างไม่พอใจอยู่ในที แต่ผมไม่สนใจ ยังคงนั่งเฝ้าต่อไป เฝ้าดูอากัปกิริยาของเขาทุกอย่างเหมือนว่าจะไม่ได้เห็นอีก การขยับของนิ้วมือ แขนที่เคลื่อนไหวหั่นชิ้นเนื้อ ริมฝีปากมันวาวที่เปิดกว้างเพื่อป้อนชิ้นเนื้อเข้าปาก สันกรามนูนที่ขยับเคี้ยวชิ้นเนื้อ และกลืนมันลงคอ ผมตวัดสายตามองตาเขา และพบกับดวงตาสีฟ้าที่สีสันเหมือนดวงดาว ดวงตาที่ดื้อรั้นและแฝงความร้อนแรง อารมณ์บางอย่างก่อตัวขึ้นภายในจิตใจของผม มันบดบังสิ่งอื่นไปจนหมด  
"ฉันบอกว่าอย่ามองไง" เขาถลึงตาใส่ผม

ผมชะโงกตัวข้ามโต๊ะจรดริมฝีปากกับริมฝีปากของเขา รสชาติซอสเนื้อยังคงติดอยู่ ผมใช้ปลายลิ้นไล้เลียซอสนั่น จิมผงะถอยห่างจากผมทันที  
"เฮ้ย นายทำบ้าอะไร"  
สีหน้าเขาดูตกใจ แต่สองแก้มยังขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อ เขายกสองมือกุมปาก ผมพยายามตอบกลับด้วยเสียงราบเรียบ แต่ผมว่ามันเหมือนข้อแก้ตัวมากกว่า  
"ผมคิดว่าตัวตนของมนุษย์ของผมต้องการทำแบบนี้ อืม หรืออาจจะหมายถึงตัวผมเอง หรือเท่าที่ผมประมวลผลได้ ผมอยากบอกว่าผมต้องการคุณ"  
"ห้ะ" สีหน้าของจิมดูตกใจกว่าเดิม แต่หน้าก็แดงกว่าเดิมเช่นกัน  
"ผมรู้สึกว่าคุณไม่สบายหนักเอามากๆ คุณควรไปนอนที่เตียงนะ"  
ผมเดินไปอุ้มตัวเขา โดยไม่ฟังเสียงทัดทานของเขา  
"เดี๋ยว สป็อค หยุดนะ โบนส์บอกว่าห้ามทำกิจกรรมอะไรรุนแรงนะ วางฉันลงนะ!"  
"ผมจะพยายามไม่รุนแรงแล้วกัน"  
"เดี๋ยวสิ!"

ผมวางเขาลงกับเตียงก่อนจะเริ่มจูบเขา ผมสอดปลายลิ้นเข้าไปทันทีที่เขาจะส่งเสียงประท้วง จิมส่งเสียงอู้อี้ในลำคอก่อนที่สองมือของเขาจะโน้มใบหน้าผมให้ลงมาแนบชิดอีก

เราสองคนถอดเสื้อผ้าออกอย่างรวดเร็ว และผมก้มลงจูบเขาอีกครั้ง ใช้สองมือลูบไล้กระตุ้นความต้องการของเขาให้สูงขึ้น ผมเอื้อมมือเปิดลิ้นชักหัวเตียงก่อนจะหยิบเจลหล่อลื่นออกมา ผมเทมันใส่ฝ่ามือ โดยที่ยังไม่ละจูบจากเขา ผมแทรกนิ้วเข้าไปในช่องทางของเขา จิมส่งเสียงคราง และเรียกชื่อผม  
“สป็อค ฮะ อ๊ะ เร็วๆสิ”  
“ผมพยายามจะไม่ทำรุนแรงกับคุณนะ คุณยังไม่หายดี”

เขาผลักตัวผมให้นอนหงาย แล้วนั่งคร่อมผม สีหน้าแสดงความไม่พอใจ  
“ขนาดนี้แล้วยังจะกลัวอะไรอีก ฉันไม่บอบบางขนาดนั้นหรอกนะ”  
เขาค่อยกดสะโพกลงมาบนแก่นกายของผม ร่างกายของเราร้อนรุ่มไปหมด ผมรู้สึกได้ว่าตัวผมคงเขียวไปหมดทั้งตัว ผมเห็นเขาเลียริมฝีปากและเหลือบมองมายังผมก่อนจะหลับตาแล้วขยับสะโพก

ภาพที่ผมเห็นอยู่ตรงหน้า มันทำให้ผมควบคุมตนเองไม่ได้ ผมต้องการเขามากเกินไป รอมานานเกินไป ผมจับเขานอนลงกับเตียงแล้วกระแทกสะโพกใส่ไม่ยั้ง เสียงของจิมหวีดร้องยิ่งทำให้ผมหยุดไม่ได้ ผมจูบเขาอีกครั้งเหมือนมันไม่เคยพอ อีกมือหนึ่งก็ช่วยเขาให้ได้ปลดปล่อย จิมปลดปล่อยมันก่อนที่ผมจะตามมา

ผมถอนแก่นกาย ก่อนจะทรุดลงหอบอยู่ข้างตัวเขา จิมหายใจกระชั้นถี่ พยายามปรับลมหายใจให้ช้าลงจนพูดได้  
“ว้าว เฮ้อ พอบอกให้ไม่ต้องยั้ง นายก็จัดเต็มเชียวนะ”  
“ผมขอโทษ...”  
“ไม่ๆ ช่างมันเถอะ ออกจะรู้สึกดี”

เขานอนตะแคงหันหน้าเข้าหาผม ใช้นิ้วชี้และนิ้วกลางมือขวาสัมผัสกับนิ้วชี้และนิ้วกลางมือซ้ายของผม จูบแบบวัลแคน  
“อะไรที่ทำให้นายถึงกับคุมอารมณ์ตนเองไม่อยู่ จนฝ่าฝืนข้อห้ามของโบนส์ได้”  
“ผมแค่คิดว่า ถ้าเกิดอยู่ๆคุณจากผมไปอีก ผมคงไม่ได้เห็นคุณเคลื่อนไหว ผมคงทนไม่ได้ ทะไฮลา”  
“คำที่นายเรียกนี่มันฟังแล้วจั๊กจี้ดีจัง ไม่ค่อยชิน”  
“ผมจะเรียกจนกว่าคุณจะชิน”  
“ฉันมีชื่อของฉันอยู่นะ สป็อค”  
“เรื่องนั้นผมทราบ แต่ผมพอใจที่ได้เรียกคำนั้นกับคุณคนเดียวมากกว่า”  
“อื้อหือ อย่างกับนายเป็นเด็กหนุ่มชาวโลกอายุสิบสี่ที่เพิ่งมีแฟนสาวอย่างนั้นแหละ”  
“ผมเพิ่งเป็นมนุษย์ได้ไม่นานนะครับ ทะไฮล่า”  
“ยังไม่รู้อะไรบ้างล่ะพ่อหนุ่ม” จิมปีนขึ้นคร่อมตัวผมอีกครั้ง เขาก้มลงขบริมฝีปากผมเล่น “เดี๋ยวฉันจะสอนให้” เขาส่งรอยยิ้มที่ผมตีความหมายได้ว่ายั่วยวน ผมรู้สึกรุ่มร้อนอีกครั้ง  
“ผมคิดว่า วันนี้เราควรพอแค่นี้...”  
“โอ๊ย สป็อค นายทำให้ฉันหัวเสียนะ ฉันไม่ยอมหรอก”  
จิมเลื่อนตัวลงไปต่ำ เขาผุดรอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์พลางเลียริมฝีปาก

ดูท่าว่าพรุ่งนี้ผมคงต้องโทรตามหมอแม็คคอยมาดูอาการเขาที่ห้องแน่ๆ


End file.
